User blog:Andrew0218/Bigfoot vs Yeti. Monstrous Rap Battles
The famous apelike monsters, Bigfoot and Yeti, goes against each other to see who's the better brother.......? (idk) Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! YETI! VS! BIGFOOOOOOOOOOOOT! BEGIN! Bigfoot (0:10): Hey, Bigfoot’s here, ‘bout to go apeshit in this battle. Crazy like Donkey Kong, smash your head like a barrel! I’ll leave you battered and shattered like the evidence they’ve gathered. You’re stepping to the wrong monster, Mr Jon Snow, you’re a Bastard! Fighting me is an awfully wrong choice, I am ill-Natured! Gonna murder you so badly, they’ll list you as endangered! Been rocking the whole USA, NJ to Nevada, Sierra! Battle me? You can’t even beat a stupid Disney Princess, Elsa! Yeti (0:30): So this furry Neanderthal is challenging me to a game of wordplay? You’re about to feel the verbal bullets, hunt you down like it’s GTA! I am the leader of all myths, from the RGS to T. Norgay. I’ma crush you hard like all of your dolls made of crochet! You must be high on frostweed to fight me, Chewbacca’s brother. I’ll crush this hoax fabricated out of plastic and rubber! Try to sass me, Quatchy, I’ll crush this so-called phenomenon! Since I’ve started this whole verse, I’ve been dropping massive photo-bombs! Bigfoot (0:55): Yeah, they call you “Abominable” from what they can observe, But the only thing I found abominable here is your whole verse! Check out the fame I’ve acclaimed, I’m a mysterious ape, unexplained. Got rhymes that are even colder than the Himalayan Mountain range! I’m ‘bout to leave ya flurry like the National Geographic. Compared to my land, yours is like the iceberg in Titanic. So get your Jack-Frost-ass back to Tibet, Frosty the Snowman! Before I murder you and make this real gory, my flow rams! Yeti (1:15): Wow, now Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! You cannot win this fight. I’m the brighter white dynamite, you’re only known from night sights! I’m the finer rhymer, chance of winning bigger than your feet. There’s no way the Yeti can lose against this Willow Creep! Better get your North Face on now, ‘cause I spit it sick! You’re ‘bout to get banished harder than in Monsters Inc.! When it comes to rapping, I found Tintin way more dreadful. Facing off with this Jersey Douche? I’d rather face the Jersey Devil! Jersey Devil (1:35): I heard someone called me out, and I’m here to shoot some cannons. Once you hear my scream, you can’t escape this place of dragon! Bigfoot, you used to be famous, being investigated by millions. Now you stoop so low, you’re featured in Futurama and Simpsons! I can spit it hot on Yeti, and still keep my shadiness! Eight lines and I can crush these two Homo sapiens! Breaking news: two monkeys has just been rebutted and insulted. These dumb frauds has just been defeated and busted! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ' ' MONSTROUS-''' (camera flashes are heard) '''RAP BATTLES! Hint for the next battle Poll Who won? Bigfoot Yeti Jersey Devil Category:Blog posts